


Performance In The Wings

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Double Penetration, I ship johnlock in all its forms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Voyeurism, anthropomorphic animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little set of rooms in London, Basil of Baker Street and David Dawson enjoy a stunning performance, and give it the encore it deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance In The Wings

"David. David? Daaavid?"

  
"Hmm? Sorry, what was that, dear boy? I was miles away."

  
Basil sniffed with amusement and straightened in his chair. "In Afghanistan, I presume."

  
Tugging on his ear, David Dawson gave his friend a rueful smile. "Ah. Yes. How did you know that?"

  
"It wasn't a difficult leap, after the case with the ship captain's cat this morning." Basil twisted his whiskers around his paw and looked his friend up and down. "You are thoughtful, but not depressed. That is good, yes?"

  
David cleared his throat and straightened. "Nostalgic, more than anything. But, that's besides the point. You were calling me for something?"

  
"I was, yes. I expect that there will be a concert this evening. Would you be interested in attending?"

  
"A concert? At this hour? Basil, I think you might be mistaken about the time. It's nearly eleven."

  
The mouse's eyes danced cheerfully as he pushed himself out of his seat and went to shrug on his rich maroon dressing gown. "Oh, I'm not mistaken. If my guess is right, the concert will be starting in half an hour. Come along."

  
David scrabbled out of his chair to follow after, barely given enough time to pull on a pair of slippers and his own dressing gown. He had to rush to keep up with his friend and partner, following him through the walls of Baker Street to emerge out into 221b. "Do we have to go with Toby?" he huffed out, pressing his hand to his side to ease the growing stitch there. "I'm sure that we can catch a passing cab. That blasted canine is going to try to eat my slippers again."

  
With a hearty chuckle, Basil peeked out through the crack in the wall to check that the sitting room was empty. He beckoned for David to stay on his tail before trotting out into the room.

  
A lamp was burning on the desk near one of the windows, casting a warm glow throughout the room. Basil reached back to grab David's paw and led him around the snarling bearskin rug that lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. "It's not going to eat you." he insisted when David staggered back from the pointed teeth.

  
Scowling, David hurried to keep pace with the other mouse when he scaled the decorative scroll work around the fireplace. "My nerves are still shaken." he mumbled, panting for breath when they made their way up onto the mantelpiece.

  
"This is a charming little place." David didn't often go up into the human's part of 221, and usually only to raid the doctor's supplies when his own were running low. On the mantel, a stack of letters were fixed in place with a knife, bottles of oil, and a pile of half smoked bits of tobacco sat on the corner.

  
Basil sat down on the edge of the mantel, and patted the spot beside him.

  
"I thought we were going to a concert." David sat down and tucked the folds of his dressing gown around himself, fussing with the fabric.

  
"We are. It will be starting very soon." Nose twitching, Basil squirmed in place.

  
"I don't unders-" David cut himself off when Basil lifted a paw to his lips, then pointed to the door.

  
The two humans came in, grinning and jostling each other. They were each dressed in a crisp tuxedo, and David guessed that by the scent of wine and herbs that came in with them, they had been out to dinner. The older of the two, the doctor, had his hat nearly knocked off his head so that it hung over his ear at a rakish angle. "I thought she was going to lick your throat." he laughed, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it up. He helped his friend out of his, and allowed his hand to linger on the small of his back for a moment.

  
David's eyes widened at the gesture, and glanced at Basil. The other mouse was smiling contentedly with his paws clasped in his lap.

  
"You almost sound jealous, my dear." The black haired one smirked over his shoulder and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

  
"Oh, positively green with jealousy." Laughing, the doctor loosened his tie and stretched out on sofa. His eyes never left the other, watching intently as he took out his violin to tune it.

  
Basil made a soft noise at the sight of the instrument, that seemed to be half envy, half desire. "It is worth more than this entire building." he whispered. "The human got it for next to nothing from a peddlar. I've plucked at its strings before. Beautiful."  
The tall human brought the violin to his chin, and danced the bow over the strings. His high, sweet voice rose in a wordless song to join it.

  
His mate- and David couldn't think of the doctor as being anything else, not if the look in his eyes was anything to judge by- watched him intently with a heated look on his face. He palmed himself through his trousers, and nipped at his lips. David felt obscene, watching what was so obviously a mating ritual.

  
"Is this how all humans court?" he asked, half turning to Basil. "I-i-is it typical for humans to take mates that can't give them children?"

  
"Two males, you mean?" Basil leant back on his paws, seemingly lost in the music. His eyes were half closed and didn't appear to notice that one of his paws was resting against David's hip. "Not typical. But not unheard of. I first came across the detective when he was still near the museum. Before he met _his_ doctor." He cast a quick glance at David before carrying on. "He's always mated with other males." He gestured around the messy room, with its weapons, and chemical set up on the table. "I wouldn't trust a child in this place, anyway." When he put his paw back down, it was on top of David's thigh.

  
The doctor rose from the sofa and moved in front of his mate. Even while the human was still playing, he rested his hands on his hips and knelt on the floor. He untucked the other's shirt and thumbed open the buttons of his trousers. David gasped to see a long, stiff erection bob free. Humming with praise, the older one caressed his fingers down the length of it before licking the tip. The detective's bow jumped and skittered across the violin strings, and the humans laughed. "You've ruined my composition, dearest." he pouted and put the instrument down.

  
"Perhaps you can play again in the morning, Holmes. When the rest of the neighbourhood is awake, and we won't get complaints." He closed his lips around the head of the erection, and David saw his cheeks hollow as he suckled.   
The mouse blushed and rubbed the end of his nose bashfully.

  
"Are you enjoying the concert, dear David?" Basil's paw slid a bit higher up his friend's thigh, skirting around the scar from an aggressive cat that he had encountered earlier in the winter.

  
"Certainly- ah- certainly more entertaining than some dull opera, or-or a play. Although, it is a-a-a type of play, I would suppose. A production. A-"

  
"You're babbling, David." Basil grinned and shifted closer, twining his tail with David's.

  
"I'm aware." He sucked in his belly, and trailed the tip of his tail down the length of Basil's, pleased that they were bypassing all of the awkward discussions and negotiations he had experienced with his few past lovers.

  
The two humans, oblivious to their audience, tugged and pulled at each other's clothes, discarding the articles to the floor. The younger grabbed up one of the bottles of oil, knocking the other over. David pushed Basil behind a pipe to hide to keep them from being seen. Basil's eyes lit on the tipped over bottle, and his whiskers pricked forward.

  
Soon, the pair were making soft noises of pleasure and breathing out each other's names. The two mice giggled in their hiding spot.

  
David would never be able to say who touched the other first, but soon they were kissing, fumbling with the ties of their dressing gowns. Basil ran his nails through the patchy fur across David's chest, admiring his scars. The former soldier and doctor sucked in his belly again, self conscious next to the unblemished fur and trim form of the younger mouse. He was beginning to regret not putting on a nightshirt after his evening bath. When he moved to cover one of the worst scars- a jagged gash across his ribs- Basil grabbed his paws and pinned them to the mantel. He climbed onto David's lap and wriggled his rump against him. When he lifted himself back up again, he grinned with pride at the sturdy cock lying flush against David's stomach. His own was just as hard, but smaller and pink.

  
On all fours, Basil clambered off of David and went to the bottle of oil. Frowning and grunting, he pried the cork stopper free. Oil poured out, spreading across the mantel. Basil plunged his paws into it, coating them completely before he went back to sit on David again. "Remind me to collect some, before we go to bed tonight." he said, rubbing his paws together to warm the oil. He lifted his tail and reached under it smear the thick golden liquid over himself.

  
David rested his paws on his hips, then moved them over his belly and chest. He was tentative about it, but he closed his fingers around the head of Basil's erection. Stroking him carefully, he watched as Basil worked the oil into himself.   
"You've done this before I t-t-take it?" David arched his spine and gasped when Basil lowered himself down onto his cock.   
Basil's ears went back, and he rolled his eyes.

  
"Yes, stupid question." He chuckled shakily. Bending his legs at the knee, he gave a sharp thrust upward.

  
Bracing his paws on David's chest, Basil rolled and bounced his hips. When David wrapped his paw around his prick again and stroked, his toes curled. "Hardly seems fair," he moaned, head going back. "You aren't experiencing as much as I am."

  
His tail stretched out and swiped through the spilled oil. David let out a timid little squeak when Basil probed his tail against his hole.

  
Basil stroked the fur of his face in comfort, smearing oil over his cheeks, as he thrust the tip of his tail in. He was slow about it, knowing his older friend was not as used to the sensation as he was. Soon enough, David relaxed and opened for him until they were fucking and stroking and caressing each other in equal turns. Taking a cue from the younger mouse, David made a decision to be adventurous. Slicking his own tail, he smirked up at Basil and nudged the tip behind his cock, where it was still thrusting into his friend's body.

  
"Oh!" Basil gasped in surprise at the new stretch, his body going taut. "Oh, David!" His elbow buckled, and he collapsed against the old soldier's chest with a shudder, his semen pulsing into his fur as he shook and moaned. He reached behind himself to keep both David's cock and his tail inside of him, and flexed his muscles around him. He didn't have the energy to keep bouncing his hips, but he used what strength he had left to try to milk him dry.

  
David rolled his hips a few more times, thrusting up into Basil's arse, and down onto his tail until he was a breathless wreck as well. When he gently drew his tail from Basil, he could feel his seed flow out of him before the hole twitched closed. Pulling his cock free brought most of the rest of the semen with it until Basil's rump and thighs were matted with thick fluid.

  
"Do you feel up to climbing, my dear?" David asked, helping Basil into his dressing gown, and belting it around his slim waist.

  
Basil moaned and rolled lazily, carding his nails through his fur like a spent hedonist. After a few minutes of basking in the warmth radiating up from the fire, he squirmed forward to collect some of the oil. "A bath, I think." he yawned, leaning heavily on David's shoulder. "A bath, and some crumpets, and bed." They supported each other the entire way back to their rooms.   
*  
Watson propped himself on his elbow, and gazed down at his brilliant detective. Holmes' face was still flushed and sweat-slick, with his hair messy and tangled. The black hair blended with the fur of their bearskin, while his pale skin practically glowed in the firelight. "All right, my love?"

  
Holmes nodded sleepily, and hummed a response. "Run us a bath, would you, dearest?"

  
Chuckling affectionately, Watson stood, shamelessly naked in the light from the fire, with their blinds still up and the curtains open. He stretched, then tutted when he saw the spilled oil that had spread across the mantel, soaking a few of Holmes' invitations and letters. Little round smudges led to and from the pool, then down the wall.

  
"We have mice."

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write....?


End file.
